2 Birds, 1 Stone
by House of B
Summary: A transaction between 2 gangs at the old docks. While Spidey sets up his automatic camera, an officer gets shot. Can Spidey get the officer to safety in time?


**Spider-man: Two Birds, One Stone**

 **Chapter 1:**

The Daily Bugle is buzzing like a bee hive. Many worker bees are running around trying to get things done in time to please the queen, except that in this bee hive there is no Queen, only a King. A king named J. Jonah Jameson... And he tends to yell a lot. I'm on my way to see King Jameson right now. Boy, I really hope old Flat top buy's a couple of pictures from my latest set. Between school and Aunt May's medical bills, I barely have any money left to buy the components I need to make web fluid. No money, no web fluid. No web fluid, no Spider-Man. No Spider-Man, no pictures. No pictures, no money.As I near his office, I can hear him screaming at Frederick Foswell. Foswell is one of his top reporters, why is he yelling at him? I decide to wait outside Jameson's office, not to intrude on their meeting.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO STORY FOR ME? I OUGHTA FIRE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

-But Mr. Jameson, I do have a story for you but it won't be complete until tomorrow. I have a lead on a huge transaction happening tonight at the old docks between two gangs, the Ruffnecks and the Street Vultures. The Ruffnecks are buying "2 birds" bullets from to the Street Vultures.

-Is Spider-man involved?

-No, but...

-THEN I DON'T CARE! GANGS DEAL WEAPONS EVERYDAY! THIS IS NOT FRONT PAGE NEWS!

-But Mr. Jameson you have to understand that these are not regular bullets. One bullet will kill at least two people. Once the bullet hits its target, it starts vibrating in the wound causing excruciating pain to the victim. When you try to remove the bullet, that's when it creates more damage. You see, when you grasp the bullet to remove it, it stops vibrating. When it stops vibrating, it explodes hence killing two birds with one stone.

-Ok, great. Why are you still here? What are you waiting for? Chinese New Year? Go, go, go!

With that type of damage, sooner or later these bullets are sure to make headlines. Spider-man should be there to prevent the transaction from happening and I might as well get some pictures if I can. Foswell said the deal was going down at the old docks tonight. But where exactly? There must be a hundred different hangars, it would be nearly impossible to find the right one in time. If I had a spider-tracer with me I could tag Foswell and easily find him later, but I had to leave home without one. Guess you can't beat the good ol' Parker luck…

Foswell doesn't even notice me as he storms out of old flat top's office leaving the door opened behind him. Mr. Jameson sees me standing there wrapped in my thought in front of the opened door. I feel like a deer caught in headlights.

-PARKER!

I snap back to myself.

-You have some pictures of Spider-man for me?

-Hum... No sir, not at the moment.

-THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A RAISE AGAIN?

-No sir, but…

-I want pictures of Spiderman, not "buts". If I wanted "butts" I would change my name to Sir Mix-a-lot. Now get out and don't come back until you get pictures of that menacing wall crawler.

Clearly Jameson is in one of his usual good moods. No use trying to sell him my pictures, I better just walk away from this exercise in futility. Knowing exactly where I'll be needed tonight, I turn around and walk away from J.J.J.'s office. I really need to snap some good pictures of the meeting between the 2 gangs. The money is always useful, but I'd really love to stick it to Jameson with pictures of Spidey being a hero.

I got a couple of hours before the meeting takes place. As I walk down the street, I wonder what I should do until then. I should go study, or visit Aunt May but what I really want to do is go see MJ. Ever since she found out I'm Spider-man, she always worries about me when I go out and it is really starting to affect our relationship.I really shouldn't have told her anything. Things were much easier before, except for the fact that I was constantly lying to her… Aaargh! I really don't know what to do. Luckily, I have 2 women in my life. If I can't face one, I might as well turn to the other.

 **Chapter 2:**

As she opens the door I can see her eyes light up when she sees it's me and she welcomes me with a big kiss and a warm hug.

-Peter! Oh I'm so glad to see you! It's been far too long.

-Hi Aunt May! How's my favorite Lady doing? Have you been playing running back with the New York Giants again?

-Oh Peter… Stop it. Come in, come in. I was just having tea with some cookies, would you like a cup?

-I'd love some, if it's not too much trouble.

-Nonsense. So tell me, to what do I owe your visit?

-Not much. I had a few hours before going on an assignment for Jameson and I figured I should stop by to see how you were doing.

-I'm fine thank you. Just a bunch of old lady problems but nothing to be concerned about. How about you? How are things between you and Mary Jane?

-To tell the truth, I don't know. Things are a bit rocky for the moment. I said some things to her that maybe I shouldn't have.

-Oh dear. Whatever did you say?

I really don't want to lie to Aunt May but I can't tell her that MJ found out that I'm Spider-man. I can only imagine what it would do to her heart.

-Does it really matter what I said to her Aunt May? It's not like I can take it back.

-You're absolutely right, dear. But don't worry, these things have a way of just falling into place. You made a mistake. It's okay to make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them. It's what makes us grow as a person.

-Thanks Aunt May, I'll try to remember that.

Looking at my watch I realise I should be going. The transaction between the Ruffnecks and the Street Vultures is in a couple of hours and I can't afford to miss it. I stand up and Aunt May walks me to the door.

-Thanks again for the visit Peter, it was really appreciated.

-The pleasure is all mine Aunt May. Where else would I go for a hug, a kiss, tea, cookies and an evening with the most charming Lady in all of New York?

-Oh Peter… You'll make me blush. Now button up your jacket. The nights are cold this time of year and I wouldn't want you to get sick.

-Sure thing Aunt May. And as for you young lady, I don't care how many the New York Giants keep calling, you keep telling them no.

I can hear her shy laughter as walk away from the house. An evening with Aunt May is always comforting. It doesn't matter how bad or troubled I may be feeling, she always know what to say to make me feel better. Dear old Aunt May. What ever would I do without her? But enough of that. Time to head home and change. Time for some Spidey action!

 **Chapter 3:**

I can feel the cold autumn breeze rushing through my mask. Jeeze…. Aunt May was right. I should have buttoned up my jacket. Then again I should have brought a jacket, but swinging from building to building wearing a parka over my Spidey costume kinda ruins the affect. I can only imagine JJJ's reaction when I'll try to sell him pictures of Spider-Man in a parka fighting Doctor Octopus. He's gonna blow a fuse for sure.

I'm getting closer to the old docks. Got to find a way to determine in which hangar the transaction is going to take place. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll have a giant neon arrow pointing me in the right direction. Well… Will you look at that… 4 Cadillacs following each other closely and pulling into hangar 27 at this time of night? It's no giant neon arrow, but I'll take it as a sign anyways. I'll enter by one of the air vents on the roof. It will allow me to go unnoticed as I assess the situation and it will give me time to set up my camera. Perched on the high beams I can get a clear view of everything and the camera angle is perfect. Some members of the Ruffnecks are already here. 9 members of the Streets Vultures are stepping out of the Cadillacs. There must be at least 20 gang members here. I must time this perfectly. If I step in too soon this whole place can turn into a shooting gallery and I'm guessing their weapons are loaded with "2 birds" bullets.

My Spidey sense is buzzing. Something is not right. Apart from 20 gang members dealing bullets, everything looks ok in here. Oh no! 4 policeman just burst through the door. 4 against 20, they are clearly outnumbered. Got to set up my automatic camera fast before I jump into action. As I turn to set up the camera, that's when I hear it:

-FREEZE SCUMBAGS THIS IS THE POLICE!

And then…. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

-Officer down! Officer down! Requesting medic and immediate back up. I repeat, we have an officer down!

As I turn around and see the officer laying on the floor in a pool of blood, my heart sinks in my chest… I know this is my fault.

By the time I drop from the ceiling to the floor, I've already webbed up every gang member. It happened so fast, I don't even remember turning my attention to them. All I can think about right now is helping that brave police officer trying to muffle his screams. In one leap I'm kneeling at his side. His badge says Officer Ibanez. I can hear him under his breath:

-H..hhe.. lp… me…. Help… me…

I can feel his whole left side vibrating. He's been hit in the left shoulder by a "2 birds" and he's bleeding badly. Got to web up his wound to stop the bleeding, but I got to be careful not to web it up too tightly. I don't want to bullet to stop vibrating. He passes out from the pain. This man needs to go to a hospital and fast, but from behind me his partner:

-Freeze Spider-Man!

I turn around to see the three other officers with their guns pointed at me. I stand up with my hands in the air.

-We need to get this man some help pronto.

-The ambulance is on its way. We'll get him to a hospital and they'll take care of him. You're coming with us Spider-Man, you're still wanted by the police.

I had it with this. Arguing will not help the situation in any way.

-I'd love to stay and chat with New York's finest, but this man needs help and it can't wait any longer.

I pick the injured officer up over my shoulder and swing my way out of there. I can hear the three officers arguing on the ground behind me:

-Shoot him!

-No! Don't shoot, you might hit Ibanez.

-But we can't let Spider-Man go like that!

-Ok, then you go after him…

 **Chapter 4:**

Just make it quick Spidey. Forget about everything and just focus on bringing officer Ibanez to the hospital A.S.A.P. Forget about the fact that you were more concerned about taking pictures for the Daily Bugle than you were about stopping those gang members. Forget about how you could have prevented all of this if you didn't took the time to set up your camera. Forget about your mistake. Forget about how you may have caused the death of a policeman and just make it quick Spidey. Bring Officer Ibanez to the hosp… Wait one minute Webhead… The hospitals aren't equipped to take out "2 birds" bullets. To remove the bullet you have to be able to grasp it without stopping it to vibrate. The only person I know who might be equipped to deal with something like that is Reed Richards. It's a good thing the Baxter Building is just a couple of swings away. Let's just hope the Fantastic Four are not fighting Galactus in some other dimension.

C'mon Spidey, faster! The Baxter Building is right in front of me. What's that on the terrace? It's Ben Grimm! And he's looking straight at me! I may be a hundred yards away, but there's no time to loose.

-BEEEENNN! GET REED NOOOOOWWW!

He's running back inside. He must have heard me. By the time I reach the terrace, Ben and Reed are running outside to meet me.

-Spider-Man! What's going on?

-I need your help fast. This man has been shot with a special kind of bullet. The bullet is still in the wound and it's vibrating. We have to remove the bullet without stopping it from vibrating or else the bullet explodes. Can you help me?

-Of course. Just lay him down on the table. Ben, get my kit and the gyrostabilizer clamps please.

It took Ben less than 20 seconds to get Reed's medical kit. As Reed starts operating on officer Ibanez, he explains:

-In order to remove the bullet, I'll have to use the gyrostabilizer clamps. As you can see, instead of having graspers on the end of the clamps, there is a little capsule. That capsule is equipped with a gyrostabilizer that will allow us to imprison the bullet without stopping it to vibrate and the vibrations will not reverberate in the handle which allows me to keep a steady hand while operating, like so...

-Wow! Any chance you can commercialize those, because I have a feeling hospitals will be needing them pretty often in the future.

-Now we just need to stitch him up and get him to a hospital, he lost a lot of blood. I would call an ambulance but I don't think it will help your reputation when they'll ask where officer Ibanez came from and all I have to say is that Spider-Man dropped him on my terrace and went on his way.

-Thanks for everything Reed, but I'll take him to the hospital myself. AirSpidey is still the quickest way to travel. Besides, I'm used to getting in trouble for helping people. Come on officer Ibanez, time for the ride along.

I put the injured officer over my shoulder and head to the nearest hospital.

 **Chapter 5:**

-B-But you should have taken him through admittance! Th-there are procedures, certain forms that have to be filled out. You can't just come in through a window and drop him in a bed and tell me to call a doctor! I don't even know his name or where he comes from…

-His name is officer Ibanez, but I'm pretty sure you can help him even if you don't know his name. When he comes around, tell him Spidey says hi and that …. I'm sorry…

As I swing out the window, I can hear the nurse behind me:

-Oh my… Doctor Chenard isn't going to like this…

I really hated to do this to that nurse. She's only trying to do her job, checking bed-charts and here I come, charging through the window with a limp man on my shoulder. Speaking of jobs, I have to head back to the old docks to get my camera. With all the commotion, I had to leave it behind. Let's just hope nobody finds it before I get there. Come on Spidey! On the double!

Swinging across New York's skyline really gives a guy time to think. And right now, all I can think about is my mistake. How someone nearly died because I took the time to set up my automatic camera to make a few bucks instead of jumping into action right away. The last time I choose to make a few bucks instead of jumping into action, it cost my Uncle Ben's life. I don't know if officer Ibanez had a wife and kids, but when someone dies, lives are affected by that lost.

There's my camera. Right where I left it. I'm sure Jameson would pay quite a lump for those pictures, but I can't. I can't in good conscious sell those pictures. I can't make a profit from my mistake. Even though I know the pictures would be worth a lot of money, I can't sell them. The only right thing to do, is to destroy the film. As I crush the film in my hand I keep hearing Aunt May's voice saying: _"It's okay to make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them"_. But Aunt May, what do you do when it doesn't seem to be enough?


End file.
